1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bale handling systems and more particularly pertains to a new bale processing apparatus for removing baled material from a bale in a simple and compact and portable manner that allows easy placement of the removed material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bale handling systems is known, and some of these known systems are designed to remove material from the bale and disperse or distribute the removed material. The known systems tend to be complex and bulky machines that as a result tend to be difficult to manufacture and expensive to purchase, and also tend to be difficult to use in tight quarters, such as when the material from the bale is to be placed in animal pens for bedding or in feed bunks for feed.
In these respects, the bale handling systems according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of removing baled material from a bale in a simple and compact and portable manner that allows easy placement of the removed material.